


不需要的人妻冬麻烦捐出去

by Ostrus



Series: stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrus/pseuds/Ostrus
Summary: 豆芽，二战盾，洞察盾，狮盾，A1盾，蛇盾xA4冬蹦迪盾被按在地上摩擦盾×5回去以后蛇盾或成为最大赢家娘胎文笔，没过脑，ooc狗威……好吧还是我的设定不过脑我也不知道发生了啥，溜走





	不需要的人妻冬麻烦捐出去

巴基觉得自己大概是在做梦，在经历了时代变迁、科技进步，甚至外星人都能在地球来去好几趟之后，他竟然遇到了六个史蒂夫。

不过他好歹是见过蹦迪盾穿越时空的，然后心情复杂地接受了他的选择，告诉自己布鲁克林的小个子终于过上了他自己想要的人生的时候，那个刚刚跟自己拥抱过的家伙就突然从老头子又变回了年轻的美国队长，一同出现的还有其他几个不同时空的史蒂夫。

几人很快搞清楚了现状，因为种种原因决定暂时先不回去。

白狼热情地招待史蒂夫们，把他们带回了自己的小屋，瓦坎达的效率特别高，不仅很快修补上了破损的房子，还扩建到足够让个大个子一起呆在里面。

A1盾和蹦迪盾在外面。

虽然他终于找到了自己日思夜想的巴基，但是眼前有更重要的事——未来的自己竟然敢利用巴基。没有盾的设定让蹦迪盾瞬间被暴怒的A1盾按到地上，脸接了好几下振金盾牌的攻击，并被结实地捆了起来。

巴基大概还是会有点心疼吧，然而他现在完全没办法把注意力放到外边。

二战盾还不能接受巴基的改变，他才刚开始和巴基并肩作战，甚至钻了牛角尖觉得是因为自己才让巴基遭受这一切的。但是不论是让人放心交付自身安全的狙击手，还是掉落七十年仍然找回了温柔的白狼，巴基总是最了解史蒂夫的那个人。他主动伸出手将史蒂夫拉进了些，没有用左手，又安抚地摸了摸他光洁的脸颊：“我觉得有胡子也挺好的。你看，都过了那么久了，离我掉下去的时候，久到你都开始蓄胡子了。而且也是因为你认出了我，我才得以从九头蛇逃出来，是你救了我，小史蒂薇，吧唧哥哥可坚强着呢。”

二战盾直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，那是跟掉下去之前，什么都还没有经历过的中士一样的眼神。他一言不发，抓起巴基垂在身侧振金材质的左手，将脸贴在上面。

“瓦坎达做的机械臂很好，我还能感受到你的体温。”巴基补充道。他还想说一两句关于李子什么的，但嘴唇上的触感让他停了下来。二战盾按着他的后颈，小心翼翼地在红润水嫩的嘴唇上轻触了一下，发现巴基并没有躲闪之后更具有侵略性地再次亲了上去。

巴基的嘴唇就像软糖一样甜美，二战盾舔吻着，时不时会碰到过长的胡须。这种感觉很新奇，即使在军营中，小王子也是最爱干净的那个，他会挤出时间剃须、洗澡，胡渣长出来没多久就会被他刮掉。

于是他蹭了蹭那些意外柔软的胡子。

巴基才发出一声轻笑——被二战盾蹭得有点儿痒——就感觉到屁股被人揉捏了一下，熟悉的手法让他立马意识到那是谁，放松地让人继续在臀肉上动作。

然后手从衣服下摆伸了进来，瓦坎达白天的气温很高，白狼身上冒了点汗，狮盾的手指蹭着那点液体顺着脊椎往上摸，巴基晒黑了些的皮肤，和漂亮精壮的肌肉也露了出来。

狮盾有些想念之前那身袍子了，他的巴基里面什么都不穿，只要撩起来就把手指或者阴茎放到它们该去的地方，有的时候也能把舌头放进去，白狼会害羞得一句话都说不出来，腿却会乖乖地分开，屁股也会配合着他的动作往上抬。

这会狮盾不老实的手已经伸到巴基的裤子里了，看不到他如何动作的，但是随着巴基发出的一声轻哼，周围的呼吸声明显粗重了许多，洞察盾挤了进来，他被冬兵揍出来的伤才刚好了没几天，他有些不知道该对巴基说句你记得我，还是该说我又把你弄丢了，后一句过去的自己已经说过类似的了，前一句……在巴基不再是冬兵之后，好像也没有什么意义，最重要的是，巴基在不久之后就会回到自己身边，他会帮他找回被冰雪覆盖的过去，然后一直陪着他走到最后，而不是因为一个认识不到一年的杰出女性放弃从豆芽时期就一直看着他的兄弟、爱人。

一边唾弃着未来OOC的自己，洞察盾脱掉了巴基的衣服，玩弄巴基有些勃起的乳头。成为白狼后的生活让巴基养了点肉，胸肌也比之前丰满了不少，足够洞察盾把它们揉捏到变形。又在手指离开的时候弹性十足地回到原处，上面只留下红色的指印。

这时A1盾提着样子有些惨的蹦迪盾走了进来，他眼睛上还蒙着一条黑布，大概是猎鹰在众史蒂夫的杀人目光下友情提供的。

像是开启了什么机关一样，从刚才就黏着巴基嘴唇的二战盾终于把位置让了出来，A1盾立刻像大狗狗一样把巴基抱了个满怀，然后忽略了狮盾嫌弃的目光，在狮盾把巴基转移到床上的时候也没有松开手。

“不愧是七十年没做过爱的人。”狮盾吐槽到。他让巴基靠在自己身上，向着其他几个史蒂夫的方向。“想让他穿着裤子跟你做吗？”

这下裤子也被洞察盾扒掉了。

狮盾低下头耳语了几句，巴基顺从地分开双腿，双手将臀肉扒开了些，不用四倍的视力史蒂夫们也能清楚地看见已经硬得流出前列腺液的阴茎和下方被“自己”的手指插着的浅褐色入口。

洞察盾犹豫着摸了一下两人连接的位置，那里只有狮盾的口水，显得有些干燥，两根手指放进去都嫌挤，但是他知道巴基能把他的阴茎吃下去。

他也塞了一根手指进去，一开始有点困难，巴基一直努力试图放松，他向后靠在狮盾身上，但是没有放开手，也没有做出夹紧双腿之类的动作制止洞察盾。在巴基的配合下屁股吃下了第三根手指，正好停在向上能挤压到前列腺的位置，手指还弯曲着抠挖那里，巴基被肏得蜷曲住了脚趾。

身后传来了闷笑。“巴基哥哥已经等得不耐烦了。”

小豆芽原本躲在最后，他有些在意自己跟其他人相比非常瘦弱的身体，一点都保护不了他的巴基。瞧，巴基的一条胳膊甚至变成了机械臂，还变得相当成熟，而且性感。他觉得自己的呼吸变得急促，真要命。

但他的阴茎应该能填满巴基。小豆芽一边想着一边解开了腰带朝巴基哥哥走去。

以前的詹姆斯也拉着豆芽玩过比大小的游戏，然后惊讶于跟他的型号一点都不匹配的阴茎，还告诉小史蒂薇千万注意不要弄痛和他上床的姑娘，结果不仅因为血清，阴茎又变大了不少，还变成了他屁股的专属按摩棒。

这个时间点的小史蒂薇可还没跟自己做过。巴基将两人的位置对调过来，自己骑在豆芽身上，那根阴茎直挺挺地戳到会阴，巴基舒服地来回蹭了两下，才握着它慢慢坐下去。

巴基感受着阴茎慢慢插入自己肚子里，“先帮你开个苞，以后就都是你拉着巴基哥哥干了。”

豆芽因为巴基直白的言语涨红了脸，阴茎却急不可耐地想要整根进到那紧致温暖的肠道里，向上一顶又进去了大半。

“嗯！……”巴基撑着床让自己不至于因为腿软压到豆芽身上，还没缓过劲呢，豆芽就又操了一下。幸好狮盾及时拉住了巴基，才没让他摔下去。“巴基哥哥要小心点，小豆芽会被你压坏的呢。”

巴基重新撑起身，在狮盾的帮助下用豆芽的阴茎肏着自己。不过豆芽才不会让他把自己当成按摩棒，没办法坚持长时间的顶胯，却可以偶尔在巴基毫无防备的时候突然把阴茎整根肏进去，巴基会紧张得绷紧肌肉不让自己跌倒，后穴也会因此缴紧豆芽的肉棒，旁边还有坏心眼的狮盾配合着把巴基往下按。

A1盾走上前，巴基帮他把阴茎掏了出来，比豆芽粗长些的阴茎弹到了巴基脸上，胡须扎得已经足够坚挺的肉棒又硬了一些。

史蒂夫自从跟他做爱就很注意清洁那儿。因为不论是肏进他湿热的屁股里，还是柔软的口腔里的，都不应该是一根脏兮兮的肉棒。养成习惯后，每天洗澡连冠状沟里都会仔细清理。

巴基先是舔了一口龟头，那儿足够敏感，A1盾舒服地叹了口气。对于他来说，在知道巴基还活着之后还没过几天就穿越到这里遇到了未来的巴基，虽然这跟A4盾一点关系都没有，但他还是很高兴能听到巴基还活着的消息的，更何况现在他日思夜想的人正含着自己的阴茎。

巴基知道哪里能让史蒂夫更舒服，于是他将阴茎吞得更深了些，把龟头卡在过分紧致的喉咙口，利用那处的收缩按摩着龟头，还极有技巧地用唇舌爱抚柱身，右手也在囊袋上轻轻揉捏着。

嫌弃过去的自己残念的技术的狮盾突然把巴基的头按向A1盾股间。巴基猛地被阴茎肏开喉咙，眼泪一下子流了下来，鼻尖埋进了金色的阴毛里，使得它被各种液体弄得湿漉漉的。

另一边被忽略了很久的二战盾拉起巴基撑在床上的那只手，振金在这个天气下也有些凉，但是美国队长年轻的阴茎并不会因此软下半分。

他开始肏他的机械手。

这个认知让巴基有些慌乱，但是洞察盾抚摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋让他安静了下来，再加上塞满口腔几乎让他呼吸困难的一根阴茎，和在他屁股里坚挺了很长时间，正因为他的冷落而不满地大力肏干了好几下的另一根阴茎，让他不得不将注意力放回到让史蒂夫舒服这件事来。

不过每次都能根据他的反应准确肏到前列腺的阴茎总能让他恍神，他觉得自己变成了史蒂夫专属的肉便器，那里都能让史蒂夫肏上一回。

正这样想着，背部就感受到了一根坚挺的肉棒，带着烫人的热度贴在巴基因为发力紧绷的背部，随着他的动作不停地在脊椎的凹陷处磨蹭着，两边的肌肉就像夹着阴茎帮他撸动一样。

不仅如此，因为跪姿而裸露的脚心也感受到了同样的热量成为白狼赤足到处乱跑有一段时间了，加上男人的脚本来就不细嫩，甚至可以说得上粗糙。

哦，天呐。被肏得无法思考的巴基只能发出这样的感叹。

小豆芽支撑不了太长时间，害怕他哮喘发作的巴基下意识地用肠道挤压，催促着他射精。处男豆芽哪受得了湿热的软肉这样频繁地收缩，有些不甘地把精液射进巴基的肚子里。

精液浓稠而且量也不少，过了一会才停止射精，瘫在床上气喘吁吁地感受着高潮的余韵，小豆芽这才发现腹部有些粘稠的液体，巴基不知是在被肏进喉咙还是被内射的时候就高潮了。

狮盾拍了拍巴基的屁股，巴基虽然还没能从高潮中回过神，但是屁股自己听话地抬了起来，阴茎滑出来时那声清脆的“啵”成功让小豆芽再次熟透了。

没有阴茎的阻挡，射得很深的精液也慢慢流了出来，狮盾将流出来的那些刮了回去，借着精液的润滑轻松地一肏到底。

巴基发出了一声沉闷的呜咽，还疲软的阴茎也颤抖着挤出几滴液体。

狮盾的阴毛总会刺激到柔嫩的穴口，但巴基并不讨厌这种感觉，他甚至扭着腰迎合狮盾猛烈的进攻。

巴基被肏得下巴发酸，偷偷地将阴茎吐出来了一点，又吸了几口希望A1盾能赶紧射出来。A1盾哪能没发现他的小动作，正想顺了他的意。毕竟巴基的哪张嘴都特别会吸，巴基巴恩斯本人的加成，再加上被各个时空的史蒂夫，特别是一结束任务就热衷于摸索新的做爱方式的狮盾调教之后的技巧，四倍耐力也没办法坚持多长时间。况且其实已经足够长了，再长下去可能会被白狼踢下床的。这时狮盾突如其来的一次顶弄让A1盾的阴茎再次钉进了狭窄的喉咙口，这下他真的就精关失守，直接把精液射进巴基的食道了。

完后巴基做了几次吞咽的动作，甚至还张开嘴让他看。

天知道他本来想退出来的，狮盾恐怕一开始就是故意的，二战时期卫生条件差得很，他一直觉得把阴茎放到巴基嘴里不干净，更不要说射在里面还让他咽下去了，这恐怕是后来他们研究出来的玩法。不过看来巴基并不反感这样。

二战盾和洞察盾也还没尝试过射在巴基嘴里，两人兴奋地将阴茎放到他跟前，巴基就会用舌头同时挑逗龟头，或者含住一根用手解决另一根，然后不停交换着让两根肉棒都体会到不同的刺激，等到要射的时候，不需要言语巴基就会把阴茎放到嘴里，吸吮几下马眼，用舌根挡着喉咙，好让他们把精液直接射到里面，然后再把精液吞下去，乖乖地让他们捏着下巴把头抬起来，能看到一些还残留在口腔里的精液。

身后的撞击一刻都没停过，狮盾就像想把阴茎连同囊袋一起塞进巴基体内一样用力。或许是对得来不易的安定生活将会在未来被打破的不安，让他不停地吻着巴基充满力量感的背部，还有机械臂的连接处，还有身下猛烈的肏干，试图将巴基融进自己身体里那样动情。

在巴基的要求下他们换了个姿势，他拥抱着伏在身上的狮盾，抚摸着他结实的后背，放任他进入的更深一些。

其他几位史蒂夫，也非常有默契地靠近白狼，只要这样就能消除对未来一切未知或者已知的迷茫和恐惧，暂时回到那个有人为他遮风挡雨的布鲁克林。

狮盾低吼着一个顶胯，将阴茎插到最深处开始射精。滚烫的精液刺激得巴基一阵抽搐，四肢紧紧地攀在狮盾身上，缺少关照的阴茎也跟着颤颤巍巍地射了出来。

然而有什么不识趣的东西打断了他们。是被蒙上眼捆得结结实实的蹦迪盾，他竟然也在这种淫乱的气氛中射了，裤子上多了一大片深色的水渍。

尽管其他几人没有切身体会，也对这样不知道珍惜巴基的家伙恶心得不行，特别因为这是未来的他们做的选择——仿佛被外星人掉包或者被九头蛇洗脑了一样难以想象，在抛弃了巴基之后又因为他勃起高潮还一副想分一杯羹的模样。

但是所有人都不想因为他浪费和巴基相处的时间，还用上了更多手段让巴基不要分神，所以既没有人再去教训他，也没有人想要解救他，依旧把他晾在地上。

因为刚刚安抚狮盾而改变的姿势，暴露了坚挺到发疼的乳头。二战盾含住了右边的，小小的乳粒被舌头玩弄着，还被像吸奶一样轻咬着吸吮，。二战盾再怎么轻柔，乳头的皮肤过于细嫩，还是不小心弄破了点皮，轻微的刺痛感却成为了兴奋剂，让巴基克制不住把乳头送到二战盾嘴里的动作，催促着想要更多。

左边的乳头被A1盾的龟头摩擦着，平躺的时候胸肌比平时小一些，但足够柔软，还极有弹性。阴茎压在上面，会被乳肉微微凹陷地包裹着，乳粒会蹭到马眼，在嵌进去之前滑开，再被反复摩擦到微微发红，前列腺液让它变得晶亮，看起来非常可口。

确实非常可口。二战盾用唇舌一起爱抚敏感的乳粒，一边发出这样的感叹。他终于放过了那个可怜的小家伙，转而在乳肉上留下一个个吻痕和牙印。向下是漂亮精壮的腹肌，形状可爱的肚脐，二战盾一一吻了过去，还舔掉了巴基射在自己腹部的精液。然后亲了亲疲软地贴在小腹上的阴茎，含住它，像舔棒棒糖一样时不时用舌头舔两下。

洞察盾赶开了不肯从巴基屁股里出来的狮盾，终于插入他心心念念了很长一段时间的湿热肠道——不管从冰冻开始的七十年开始算起还是醒来之后，他的时间线里可没有人告诉他巴基还活着，在陌生的时代想念逝去的伴侣这件事情更加难熬。

刚刚高潮过的巴基非常敏感，特别是被开荤之后被迫吃素七十多年，急需补充巴基而完全没有克制的洞察盾频繁肏干到前列腺的时候。巴基抓紧了A1盾的手臂，或许还抓过床单和其他什么东西，双腿被洞察盾拉到他的腰上，但是总因为腿软掉下来，洞察盾干脆把它们分得更开，这样一来就能把阴茎整根塞进巴基热情的屁股里，肏得更重一些。

再次勃起的阴茎又变得坚挺，直直地戳在二战盾口腔里。但他还没来得及在那里舒服地射出来，前列腺就被洞察盾的肉棒欺负到高潮了。前列腺的高潮并没有伴随着射精，但比那更爽，巴基痉挛着漏出一些淡黄色的尿液，来不及吞咽的那部分从二战盾的嘴里滴到巴基卷曲的深棕色阴毛上。

“会不会射得太多了？”洞察盾问到，侧过身在床头柜里翻找出了一条绷带，肉棒还一直插在小洞里，随着他的动作磨蹭着饥渴的软肉。然后从根部开始把巴基的阴茎绑成了一只小木乃伊。对此巴基只是抬眼瞪了他——自己觉得很凶的那种，放任他在上面打了个蝴蝶结。

豆芽把性器塞进巴基嘴里，巴基配合地转头，吮吸着还沾着肠液和精液的龟头，将上面混合的液体舔食干净。手小心地控制力度，在因姿势问题露出一大半的茎身上撸动。

快要射精的时候，小豆芽想要把阴茎拔出来，却晚了一些，一部分射进巴基嘴里，还有一些射到他脸上。睫毛上都挂着白浊，巴基闭着眼不让精液流进去，却不知道自己现在这个样子有多淫荡，极其纯净的东西被亲手弄脏的快感让小豆芽的脸都红透了，看着他伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇上的那些。

他们将精液射得到处都是，胸部、腹部、体内还有脸上也都是史蒂夫的精液了。他们还将精液抹开，让巴基身上每一处都有史蒂夫精液的味道。

二战盾还是第一次在这样安稳的环境下和巴基做爱，战壕或者营房虽然会带来额外的刺激，但是他总归是舍不得巴基在那样随意又不安全的地方为自己张开双腿，他想着打赢二战之后就能举办一场盛大的婚礼，然后在布鲁克林有个新家，他们能在里面呆上一整周，如果巴基想要，偶尔也可以在外面，安全地，来上几次。

三个人的精液让二战盾的阴茎轻松地肏了进入，松软的肠肉被肏得有点肿，不留一丝缝隙地贴合着肉棒。

巴基体内被肏成了史蒂夫阴茎的形状。

这个认知让二战盾的阴茎又硬了几分，他几乎将肉棒完全拔了出来，又狠狠将自己埋了进去。巴基的肉棒硬得有些疼了，渗出的液体弄湿了纱布，却一点东西都射不出来，他呜咽着，后穴讨好地收紧，但二战盾并不帮他解开束缚，反而加快了抽插的频率。

巴基就像史蒂夫的阴茎套子一样了。血清给予的恢复力让肠肉在这样频繁的性交下依然紧致，又柔软到能轻易肏开，在抽出时也能严丝合缝地包裹着粗大的肉棒，更不要说插入时带来的快感了，温顺的肠肉放松下来，让阴茎不受一点阻碍地整根肏入，等它进来了就会不自觉地按一定频率收缩着，让阴茎感受到全方位的按摩。

下意识地想让史蒂夫舒服这点大概哪个时段的巴基都有，史蒂夫对此又是欣喜又有些心疼，但他知道说也没用，巴基不觉得这是需要改正的。

巴基终于忍不住轻哼着求史蒂夫解开纱布。即使他一伸手就能解开，但他只是用湿润的狗狗眼看着他们，眼神来回飘着，又被二战盾顶到涣散。

“一起。”二战盾说道，然后解开了束缚着巴基阴茎的纱布。这可真是坏透了，巴基只好一边强忍着射精的冲动，一边更加卖力地服侍在体内横冲直撞的坏家伙。

等到二战盾终于把滚烫的精液射在敏感的内壁上时，巴基哭叫着射了出来，精液已经有点稀薄了，量也不那么多。

A1盾把巴基抱了起来，射在肠穴里的精液顺着微微发抖的大腿流了下来，肚子也隐约凸起了一些，里面还有更多的精液，但巴基已经没有了挣扎的力气，软绵绵地瘫在A1盾身上，摆好姿势，再次被熟悉的阴茎填满了。

然后A1盾抱着巴基站起来，巴基全身的重量压在四肢和与对方相连的地方，他只好更用力地抱住A1盾，好让那种被对方阴茎顶起来的诡异感觉不那么严重。不过他的努力在A1盾开始肏干的时候就显得有些徒劳了，被用力地顶出去，又在重力作用下吞下整根阴茎，不论哪块肌肉用力都无法阻挡这样的攻势。

狮盾舔掉了巴基的眼泪，含吻着他被使用过度而发红的嘴唇，舌头扫过齿列，勾着对方的舌缠绵。巴基一不小心分了神，被A1盾不满地一拉，阴茎又狠又快地顶到前列腺上。

巴基再次哭了出来，阴茎可怜地抖了抖，喷出了大量尿液，淅淅沥沥地在地上蔓延开。他害羞极了，狮盾却按住他的脑袋，不让他把脸埋进A1盾肩膀，继续不停地亲吻他。

然后他退开了，其他几个史蒂夫轮流跟巴基交换了一个甜蜜的吻，他们并没有道别，因为他们知道，巴基正在未来等着自己。

他们永远不需要跟对方道别，他们会一直走到时光尽头。

他们的身体慢慢变得模糊，然后被传送回了自己的时空。A1盾最后大力抽插了几下，满足地叹息着，全数射进巴基体内。

巴基已经累得只能发出微弱的呻吟了，他怜惜地亲吻着巴基的脸颊，用鼻尖蹭着被弄得乱糟糟的胡子。

这时屋外又走进来一个史蒂夫。

A1盾沉默着把几乎被肏晕过去的巴基抱到那人身上，面无表情地挑了挑眉。

在看到对方嚣张地露出挑衅的微笑之后，A1盾弯下腰撕开了蒙在蹦迪盾眼睛上的黑布，在对方反应过来之前又狠狠一拳砸在他脸上。

“We can do this all day.”

然后他的身影也慢慢消失了，只留下蛇盾和他宝贝地抱在怀里的巴基，还有终于重见光明的蹦迪盾。

蹦迪盾全程只能听到喘息声和肉体撞击的声音，突然安静下来，一时间竟不知道发生了什么，就被打得眼冒金星。等他终于看清了眼前的景象，突然喊叫着剧烈挣扎起来。

蛇盾抱着巴基走到蹦迪盾面前。蹦迪盾只要一抬头就能看到他被肏得红肿，还随着收缩不断流出精液的屁眼，这是什么样的美景，蹦迪盾忘记了挣扎，看着胸前有九头蛇标志的自己腾出一只手，伸进巴基的后穴，穴口浅褐色的嫩肉似乎在被碰到的时候瑟缩了一下，但还是被手指强硬地肏开。没有了括约肌的阻挡，更多精液流了出来，滴落在蹦迪盾面前，有的甚至滴到蹦迪盾的脸上，还有胸口的星星上。

“Bucky is my boy.”蛇盾冷笑着宣布道，当着蹦迪盾肏进巴基已经被肏熟了的肠穴。

巴基对此毫不知情，史蒂夫的味道环绕着他，他睡得很熟，还在睡梦中下意识地搂紧了史蒂夫，勾起嘴角，露出了幸福的微笑。

他终于从连续不断的噩梦中醒来。

没有再理会蹦迪盾，蛇盾维持着插入的姿势抱着巴基一起离开了这个时空。

他们分别了很长很长的时间，但是他们还有更长，更长的时间用尽一切去爱对方。


End file.
